thefailedpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultronite
Ultron Nite, AKA Ultronite, is Alphafailed's arch rival. A famed prosecutor and potential evil genius, ultronite proves to be Alpha's toughest challenge yet! Origin story Ultron Nite, AKA "Ulronite" was from the Turnabout Dimension. in his teen years, he was able to challenge adults in intellectual challenges, winning most of the time. The of his graduation, two thugs came up to him and attempted to mug him. Ultron simply stayed calm and told them all the reasons why not to be a crinimal. the muggers, angered, replied with "Heres a point for being a crinimal, I get yar money!"(he had an accent). After the muggers started running Ultron took out his phone which was in his coat pocket, and called police. the next day, after he had his was a High school diploma, he was called. the crinimals had been caguht, but no sign of his wallet. two days later he was in court as the witness, and he told his story. however because there was no wallet to be found, he was told there isno real proof they stole anything, and the muggers were declared "Not Guilty". Ultron, disgusted at the incompe ntence of the prosecution, vowed to be a better prosecutioner, and bring justice. His first case, was a mugging charge. ironically, the same people who mugged him 4 years ago were now again at the defendant's bench. again no sign of the stolen article, this time it was adledgely a purse. This time however, they would receive the "Guilty" Verdict. just when the judge raised his gavel to decalre his verdict, Like the boss he was, he Cried out "OBJECTION!!!" Ulron found a way to prove them guitly without the purse. " if you look at Ms. Hislady's jacket, you'll see a tear. this is where the defendant grabed when she trying to keep the purse away. as you can see, there are 4 small dark spots on her coat on the outer side of the tear, proving that there was a struggle. also underneath the the 4 dr spots, there is one more, aboutthe size of the thumb, specifcaly the lefthand! he grabbed the purse with his right, his lesser hand! proving that he onl grabbed with the right hand, i think i rest my Case." after his objection, the Defendant's client was proven Guilty. Mr. Ultron Nite had won his first case. Ultron won many more cases, and won a few against "Alphafailed", his childhood friend, Defendant, and friendly rival. that all change when Alpha cased a dimensional rift and cause them both to go the very Universe your reading this in. After Ultron figured out what happend, he starte to grow bitter of his "friend". When alpha Suggested to hide his face to prevent people know what we look like, Ultron decided not to. After Proving that he could be a prosecutor here in this dimension, he once again became a prosector, building up his reputaion as "Ultronite", though sometimes k nown as the "Prosecutor Eintstein" he head a win streak of 40 cases when Alpha arrived. The case was now known is the "Duel of Fates(for Ultron)" WHen the trial was almost done, and Ultron was sweating heavily, he was losing, he called a 10 minute intermission. before they were called in back into the Courtroom, Alpha's client gave a card, with the top saying, "The seal of Orichalcos". when Ultron asked the client, the client responed " I have no use for that. I think it would be fitting to use that in a later case". When court reintervened, alpha agains started cornering Ultron. fumbling around hsi stand for anything to regain momentum, he found slots, about the size of the card he recieved. inspecting it closer he found a slot that could be moved in and out. he decided to place the card in the hiddent slot. that's ehen everything changed. Sinister music started playing and a green ring came down. his eyse grew red, and he felt his body stronger and smarter. Ultron started to gain momentum. but then, the final peice of evidnnce came, the missing link; a note. alpha use his it as a final stance, and won. Furious, he lost control due t o mixture of the loss and the Orichalcos's influence. He rage and raged, he declared that Alpha failed was no longer his friend, but Arcch Ricval.T he Seal was coming in towards him. He then was envlooped in green light. when he came out, his hood was up, annd he started laughing. not a "Ha ha, thats funny" laugh but A Sadistic, evil laugh that haunts the memories of those who witness it. Utron couldn't stop and had to be carried off when his body was lifted of the becnh, they were horrified that his left leg was abnormally rigid. a witness late commented and said, "I think he has no soul" Abilities Ultronite wields the seal of Orichalcos. Th e Oricalcos gives it's weilder's unimaginable power, not just in dueling, but in overall performance. intellectual cabalities are amplified, strength is boosted, and skill of weaponry is increased. However, all areas it affects, the intelligence, stregnth, and skill are corrupted, and when the orichalcos is summoned, most, if not all, of his reason is lost. some of the seal's effecs can be seen in the video on the side. Ultronite also has an analytical mind, making him great in court with his ability to put two and two together, even if they are far fetched to most. With his slightly erratical behaviour, he can confuse his opponents and the judge, giving him an edge when he presents his evidence. With his strong mind, he has faults. He never had much physical poweress at all. When the orichalcos took it's toll on his body, it severel his left leg, causing him to walk with a cane, thus disableing his agility and speed. His upper body, however has benefitted and is now stronger than before.